Because I Love You
by Ellis McDohl
Summary: Moments before Zero dies...


"Because I Love You"  
by: Ellis McDohl  
first entry: October 12, 2001 (3:45 am)  
last entry: October 12, 2001 (4:27 am)  
Disclaimer: You now they don't belong to me!! ^-^  
  
Author's note:  
Hello. Looks like that got me!! I love Mizu no Naka!! ^-^ This fic is based on that song. Actually It looks like I just need a little music to put me in the mood. If there are any flames, go ahead just please go easy...  
I hope you enjoy...  
Ellis McDohl  
*********************************  
"Because I Love You"  
by: Ellis McDohl  
  
This last time, Zero lay in his arms, bathing in his own blood. Many times he had been repaired but now, that was not the case. Dr. Cain had said so that day after Eurasia nearly fell. He can't repair him again when he is damaged once again.  
  
Tears welled up his eyes. He couldn't bear to see him like this... His only friend, dying in his arms. He knew his world would crumble down. But the one who laid there was smiling up at him, though faintly. His breathing was shallow. His emerald eyes had lost it's normal sharp amused glow. That he had always shown to his friend.  
  
His only true friend...  
  
X cradled him close as though trying his best to keep him from slipping away. His helmet and Zero's lay on the ground. All around them were just rubble. Nothing else. Zero's armor was badly damaged after taking the blow that was meant for X.  
  
"X..." a hoarse whisper. Pained.  
  
"Shh... don't talk... Please, don't talk... I'm here..." X hushed.  
  
Zero felt comfort just having him there, holding him. He would miss this... Even this troubled world... he would miss being there for X. He would miss seeing him smile but he knew that this was not the case.  
  
He would be here, to hold him close and protect him when he needed it. If not with his body, with his spirit. He must make X strong before he left and make him believe that he isn't so far away from him as he would think.  
  
"X..." He said, smiling. "It's been... fun..."  
  
"No..." He sobbed. "I won't have you speaking like that..." He tried to smile.   
  
His lips trembled as he did so. "You'll be alright... The medic's on their way... Everything's going to be fine..."  
  
Zero laughed a pained laugh and shook his head. His long, blond hair like golden threads on the ground. X looked down at it, knowing what he said was true that he will not make it. But they had to try.  
  
X turned his head to the other hunters standing there.  
  
"Get Lifesaver!!!" He shouted.  
  
"X... no..." Zero said, smiling. "I'll be okay... Not very far from you..."  
  
X's tears fell and streamed down from his cheeks, holding Zero closer. Zero could feel X's cheek against his own. Warm... like that of a real human. Zero smiled, weakly while X cried. X was like a lost child...  
  
"...only a child..." Zero whispered, smiling. Reaching out to touch his companion's rough dark-brown locks. "I wish I... could still protect you..."  
  
"It's all my fault..." X whispered. "I'm sorry... I'm so... sorry..."  
  
Zero remained smiling. "...Not your fault..." He said. Zero felt himself slipping away but he wasn't afraid of the dark. He wasn't afraid of death... Just as long as X was safe, he would never be afraid of anything...  
  
...nothing at all...  
  
"X..." He called. "Promise, okay? Live...and... You'll be... strong..." He winced. "...strong for me..."  
  
X raised his head to look at Zero's smiling peaceful face. His eyes getting blurry because of tears. Zero raised his trembling hand to give X the saber which X held with his other hand...  
  
"Zero... why did you...?" X began but was not able to finish.   
  
Zero smiled. This last time...  
  
"...because I love you..." Zero replied and closed his eyes.  
  
  
Zero died in my arms that day... Dr. Cain couldn't repair him anymore. And even if he could, he wouldn't because Zero asked him not to. When I start thinking about it, perhaps the doctor was right that this was all for the best...  
  
I don't understand why they say so...   
  
...But I made a promise...  
  
...A promise I intend to keep...  
  
...I will be strong for him...  
  
...And I hope he's happy, wherever he may be...  
  
  
A rookie hunter stood there and dropped the load he was carrying when he saw Captain X sitting on the ground near the tree while watching the sun set a few days after that maverick attack that changed his life. They were outside the hunter base.  
  
X didn't notice him but continued to think to himself with his eyes closed. Dr. Cain walked toward the rookie whose face had turned pale white.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"A g-ghost!!" The rookie stammered in fear and pointed at X's direction.  
Dr. Cain turned but he wasn't afraid at all. Dr. Cain smiled and turned to the rookie.  
  
"Leave them alone." That was what he said.  
  
The rookie did so and ran into the base, frightened out of his wits and Dr. Cain followed him, calmly without looking back.  
  
What the rookie saw was Zero, embracing X from behind, smiling peacefully because he knew X was strong enough and will live...  
  
  
Because I love you...  
  
**********************************************  
Further note:  
How was it? I need to clear my head for a while, okay? I'm all nice and hyper!! WEEEE!! Kid, I owe you one!! ^-^   
*ehrm* Excuse me.  
Bye for now. ^-^  
  
Ellis McDohl  
  



End file.
